


Umi-chan Onegai!

by Kotobird, lilyweiss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Futanari, sexu shiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: when a discord rp turns into a heated kotoumi smut comedy, we couldn't help but publish it on her birbday.





	Umi-chan Onegai!

**Author's Note:**

> lily: I think I'll set this fic canon in KnS universe lolololol
> 
> kotobird: this fic took roughly two days and this is the greatest result ive ever seen.

The rain chucked out in a faster pace as rumblings between clouds cracked simultaneously. The air was imploringly giving negative vibes, which also affected the couple in the house. nevertheless, Umi and Kotori have been sitting on their couch for hours. Umi has been reading a book, as Kotori had absolutely nothing to do. So, Kotori came by Umi's side and placed her chin over Umi's shoulder.  
  
"Whatchu reading?" She chirped, engulfing her hand over Umi's side.  
  
Umi immediately got startled. She didn't really expected Kotori to show up in her view like this. Despite the sudden contact, she pulled herself together. "N..Nothing in particular. Just a mystery story."  
  
Kotori slowly slid her hand beneath Umi's clothing, caressing her belly by drawing circles. "What mystery?" She chuckled in a mischievous tone.  
  
Umi squeaked, drawing herself away from Kotori. "A-A murder! I-It's a murder mystery!!" She quickly fixed her clothes, breathing rapidly.  
  
Umi's rapid breathing touched Kotori's cheek when Umi moved away. She was discontent due to the feeling of the emptiness her hand left all alone in the cold. She wanted to feel that warm sensation again. "Right now, you're murdering my feelings as you run away."  
  
"Wh..what do you mean--" Umi frowned, standing up to face Kotori fully.  
  
Kotori knew Umi was in a pinch, when she just shot her a daunting look, one of those least expected to see from such a nice girl like her. She sighed. "I'm wondering if we'll ever take the step together? I wonder... If you'll ever deduce what I'm feeling this whole time, Sherlock."  
  
"Sh..Sherlock? I don't... understand.." Umi averted her eyes, as she carefully closed the book.  
  
Kotori took the book from Umi's hand and threw it to the closest drawing. "How about you find out the mystery of my feelings?" Kotori half-heartedly quipped, shaking her hips from right to left in a playful gesture She wanted to have the physical bond she's longed for, but facing the dense Umi only made things less progressing…  
  
"K...Kotori...not right now, please--" Her face began to heat up, but she chose to try and crawl away.  
  
Kotori pouted, her expression becoming sour eventually. Umi's cold demeanor was enough to get on her nerves. "Umi-chan!" She shouted, taking Umi's attention instantly, "SEXU SHIYO, UMI-CHAN!!!"  
  
"A-A-Aren't you sudden?! We're young-!! And, and..and I'm not ready yet!!" She shouted back, hiding her face behind her hands.  
  
Kotori hugged her behind, her chest plunging against Umi's back, which elicited an ephemeral gasp from Umi. Kotori giggled. "Your body says otherwise though~"  
  
Umi mumbled something incoherent, before breaking from Kotori's embrace. "N-No! Y..You don't know that--"  
  
Question marks flew out her head. Quickly recovering from the answer, Kotori's right hand lingered her crotch to check. Umi panicked her mind totally all over the hand. Just talking with Kotori alone knowingly meant to undertake a risky business. Before anything could happen, she hopped off the couch. "N-NO-!! Please wait!!'  
  
"Why?~" Kotori chanted merrily. Her hand traveled around her hips, and right she found a good spot, she slapped Umi's ass.  
  
Umi yelped, as she covered her butt. "P-PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, KOTORI!!"  
  
"Such a kid like you should be punished ehehe~" Kotori slapped one more time, then glued her body against Umi's back but this time her legs snaked around her sides as her hands did the same around Umi's neck. "LET'S GO TO THE BED CAPTAIN!"  
  
"KOTORI, PLEASE-" Umi sighed, trying her best to brush Kotori off. "MENTAL PREPARATION IS IMPORTANT."  
  
Even if it was a success as Umi threw Kotori off her body to the bed, Kotori accidentally hit her head to the bedside and trailed away with a headache.  
  
"Ah- Kotori!!" Umi quickly rushed up to her, kneeling beside her to help her up. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to end up like this--"  
  
Kotori checked the lump on her head, feeling a tad dizzy. Umi’s full attention upon her had her make things much easier, so she faked her faint. Umi gingerly picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She rushed to the kitchen and got Kotori an ice pack to ease the lump, and sat beside her. When Kotori reopened her eyes, she welcomed with a worried-face Umi and a melted ice pack on the top of her head. The weeny lump seemed to have gone. "U..."  
  
"K-Kotori! Please, it's better if you rest and don't work yourself up to speak.. I'm so sorry-"  
  
Kotori readjusted her position, now sitting. "I'm fine, Umi-chan. I don't need a rest. I just wanted to consume this energy with some activities."  
  
Umi was left speechless for a while. "But..your head.." She mumbled, looking down in shame.  
  
"It's not severe... I..." Kotori looked away, gripping the hem of the bed sheets in her hands tightly. "I wanted to have your attention so I did a playing..."  
  
"You staged this...?" Umi looked up, her heart almost broken.  
  
"I did hit my head but it wasn't exactly what it looked like."  
  
"..." Umi sighed. "Just..how much do you want my attention?" Her tension on her face eased out.  
  
Kotori's eyes lit up at the flirting tone Umi was suggesting. "From there," her eyes went from Umi's breasts, " to there" to her lower part.  
  
Umi looked at the places she was pointed at. At first she didn't get it. But after a few checks of looking up and down her body, realization dawned upon her. Her face became as red as ever again."NO-"  
  
Kotori was simply sad, no matter what she tried. "Umi-chan... You know that I'm in love with you and want to have that special bond. Because I've never been this sure of myself before. My heart can't take another rejection anymore. Tell me, do you want to have Kotori for yourself or not?"  
  
Umi didn't even hesitate. "Of course I do want you for myself!! I'm..I'm just.." She lowered her gaze again. "I'm..scared to hurt you."  
  
Kotori took hold of her hand and gripped tightly for reassurance. "I hope you don't mind me helping you get off that feeling soon." She said and brought her lips to kiss Umi's cheek.  
  
Umi nuzzled to Kotori's hand, grasping it within her own. "...I-If you don't mind.."  
  
"You're the one who does mind Umi-chan. I..." Kotori shyly looked away, her stomach churned at her own words. "I want to feel you, Umi-chan."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Umi shifted in her place, unsure of what would come since having no prior knowledge was giving her hard time that she would end up failing. "Maybe we can drink a cup of tea instead? Anything?" At least saving herself was an option on her mind.  
  
Kotori mentally screamed at how dashing Umi looked like as she finally accepted her fervent offer. "Every couple does this thing, Umi-chan, and yes I'd love to have a cup of tea or coffee, only _afterwards_."  
  
Umi played with her fingers, swirling them around each other. "Ano… but.. shouldn't we do it at night? It's only...10pm right now... And-"  
  
_doki_  
  
Kotori cheeks stained in pink at Umi's words and without giving any answer, she pulled her in for a kiss which took ten secs to break apart.  
  
"D-Don't surprise me like this!! This… this is embarrassing--" she hid her face with her hands, which eventually turned red completely up to her ears.  
  
_doki doki_  
  
_'I can't stop this feeling. Aaaah my heart beats too fast. I don't think I hear anything else.'_  
  
Kotori remained in her place, though her face was crimson red. "T-That felt g-good." She hid her face in her hands too.  
  
Umi pushed herself towards Kotori, falling into her arms. "....I just want to stay like this… and give you my love in the most purest way." She gave her a small and quick kiss on the lips, before quickly moving away.  
  
Kotori looked down. Her hands found its way to hug the beauty beneath. "Just because I want this physical bond doesn't mean I'm besmirching our healthy relationship we've had until now. That means I want it to blossom in a pleasant, decent way, Umi-chan. If I want this because I'm maaaadly in love with you. Head over heels in love with you."  
  
She breathed out finally, concern filling her head as to what Umi would reply again.  
  
"Did I make myself clear now?"  
  
Umi nodded. She looked up to lock up ambers, her face as red as ever. "Will you be gentle?"  
  
_doki doki doki_  
  
-///-  
  
"U-Umi-chan, I... Do... Do you love me? I didn't hear it from you even though I said very embarrassing words to you..." Kotori caressed Umi's cheek with her thumb.  
  
"I love you. But am I not supposed to say it in the end?" She smiled in the most mischievous way she could, but any smile Umi gives is a pure and precious smile. So her mischievous one ended up looking just as cute as any other.  
  
Kotori bubbled out hearts of her mouth. "Gaaa~h Umi-chan suki??!"  
  
This time she pulled her into the bed and mounted on the top of her. She stuck out her tongue, her eyes dotted on her so seductively.  
  
Umi was worried if she'd lose her control and the big bang theory would actually happen anytime so she checked her hundredth time over those questions again. "K-Kotori?! Are- Are you okay??" She never saw Kotori's lustful features, within this frame. How could she not get worried of her girlfriend like this?  
  
As the doki intensified in her ears, Kotori’s groin warmed by each spasm. She began to feel the tent beneath her, which was the intersection of their lower parts. "U-U-Umi-chan!?"  
  
Umi froze. She couldn't move at all, all she could do was breathe and blush madly.  
  
Kotori pouted, seeing Umi do nothing pushed her limits. "Umi-chan, even though you say and do nothing, your little girl does the rest." She shook her hips to tease Umi's little oomi.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Umi screamed, her face only becoming redder than before. It was as if Kotori could see steam coming from her ears at this point. Her hands were threatening to hold of Kotori’s sides to buck up, but she gave in.  
  
Kotori shot her a seductive look, grinding against her, she lowered her face to kiss Umi's mouth, sliding her tongue in. Umi found herself in bliss. It was as if she was paralyzed from Kotori's love <3  
  
She shut her eyes, and let Kotori lead her way. Her libido took part in slowly, filling her head with dirty thoughts.  
  
Kotori passionately continued to kiss her while her hand were traveling down to unzip her pants. Umi slowly wrapped her arms around Kotori's waist, trying her best to kiss her back. "Kotori--" she breathed between the kisses, "Please, calm down--"  
  
Kotori felt the slickness through her clothing, her hand touched the slight wetness forming in the confines of Umi's briefs. "I-I can't.."  
  
"A-At least...properly undress yourself first..." Umi pushed herself up, and held onto Kotori's shoulders. "Please.."  
  
"Umi-chaaaa~n, kawaii!" Kotori threw her top and untwisted her bra, then her plump breasts dangled loosely in front of Umi's eyes. The strings of her hair cascaded to her front giving sexier view to Umi's eyes. Umi could feel herself nearly dying there. She quickly looked away, covering her mouth and nose. "Y...You're.. beautiful, Kotori...b-but this is too fast--"  
  
Kotori looked down on her, her smile forming on her lips instantly. She loves to tease her a tad more. Her hands gently trailed down and found Umi's small breasts to fondle. "I love your reactions, baby. Let's go fast!"  
  
"AH" Umi moaned loudly, but covered her mouth with her other hand as well. "N-No...please spare me.." she cried out, flopping back down on the bed.  
  
Kotori cast out Umi's pants in her vision and checked her girl boner. "Wow Umi-chan, I-Aaaaah" The prickling sensation surged her groin, her entrance felt the slippery feeling on Umi's boner.  
  
Umi groaned, now checking her out not-so secretly. She wandered in this journey to find out more, but it was still too much for her. "P-Please...you didn't even fully undress me...th-this is embarrassing!!!"  
  
The oom penis had Kotori surprise and gaped at the size. "Oh wow! I, I didn't expect this." She blushed slightly.  
  
"I...I hate you.." Umi sighed and covered her face with a pillow. "I-Isn't this our first time?"  
  
"B-But one should take the lead for both parties. I-ahh////"  
  
"I-I'm sorry-" Umi shook her head. "I-I....ah...I don't know what to do--"  
  
"D-don't you love my breasts at least?" Kotori grabbed the appendage and searched for Umi's reaction. _'Wow it's kinda hard.'_  
  
"AKGH-" Umi jolted backward, not even expecting to be alerted. "I LOVE YOUR BREASTS KOTORI PLEASE DON'T GRIP IT LIKE THIS."  
  
"WHY DOES IT LOOK SO CUTE THOUGH!?" She gripped even more, capturing Umi's strained voice and sweating face.  
  
Umi nearly squeaked, on the verge of pure pleasure. "H-HOW DOES IT LOOK CUTE IT'S JUST A STICK WITH A H-HEAD THAT NOBODY LIKES, YOU'RE CUTER AND I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
They hugged, half naked. Kotori kissed her neck, her tongue trailed down her breasts to suck them.  
  
Umi held onto her shoulders, trying her best not to moan (and failing.) "W-Wait! Wait.. let me... d-do something first!!"  
  
Kotori's tongue slowly traveled down, drawing circles around Umi’s areola. "Kawaii~"  
  
"Ah--" Umi gulped some air in, sweating all the way through. "S...Stop teasing me..like this..."  
  
Kotori kissed her erect member.  
  
This was the last straw. The moment of climax. The time Umi could no longer keep her oomi in control. She took Kotori by her shoulders, and pushed her on the bed. "I won't… let you tease me anymore..." She panted lightly, as she pressed her hips to Kotori's entrance.  
  
"IIIIH!?" Kotori hissed, feeling content as Umi pressed, but the solid stick inside her felt unusual.  
  
Umi stopped. She totally forgot she couldn't do it. But she had to! She groaned again, and with the mess she was in, undressed Kotori from the rest of her clothes. Except, she was too scared to take Kotori's panties off. "Wh… What do I do about these...."  
  
"T-take that off quickly. I want to feel you... inside..." Kotori bashfully said, looking away.  
  
Umi had to breathe for a second there. She then took the sides and carefully slid the panties down. She followed the string connecting her panties to Kotori's juices, before pressing her member into her. "Are you..really sure about this?" She rubbed herself against Kotori, coating her penis with her juice. A little tease back is always a good thing.  
  
The juice oozing out from Kotori's slit, she moaned at the warm liquid contacted her region "U-Umi-chan, can you?"  
  
Umi nodded, as she gulped. "H...Here I go… then..." She thrust her hips forward, pushing the tip inside. With the easy slide, Kotori found herself in bliss. She quickly reached her climax as the juice squirted out, "AH!"  
  
Umi jumped slightly. She looked like a lost puppy. "Wh... What happened??????"  
  
Kotori's face boiled. She found the closest blanket to cover her face. "D-D-Don't look at me, Umi-chan." Umi's oom still inside, it was much easier to move for Umi now.  
  
Umi moved closed to check her, completely forgetting everything else. "Kotori- I'm so sorry, please don't worry-"  
  
"Umi-chan... it's not your fault. I... I just c-c-came."  
  
"...." She finally figured what it even meant. Her face became red again. "OH, I'M SO SORRY-" She then took a breath in, before picking Kotori's thighs to scoot closer. "th...then...allow me to continue this..”  
  
"..." Kotori sniffled and looked at her within the wet vision of her eyes due to weeping. "Onegai then."  
  
"I-I..can't continue when you look like this.." she grabbed the blanket, and carefully wiped Kotori's tears. "I'm here with you...please tell me if I'm too rough or fast." She kissed her nose, as she caressed her cheek with her hand.  
  
_'My kokoro, who's this beautiful creature!?'_ Kotori's cries came to a halt. She kissed Umi's lips one more time as Umi went in. The slippery feeling gave much more easy interaction with Kotori's inside, in which Kotori desired more and more.  
  
Umi kissed her back with her everything as she kept on thrusting until their bodies were connected. "What... do I do now? Do I thrust back out?"  
  
"J-Just keep g-goin'" Kotori muttered, biting her lower lip as she felt the ecstasy kicked in her body.  
  
Umi bucked in and out, holding onto Kotori's hips. It continued before she gasped loudly. With that, she quickly withdrew, as all her semen sprayed on Kotori's belly.  
  
She panted heavily, her half-lidded amber orbs tiredly looking at the other pair in front of her. "Kotori..." She let out, before passing out right on top of her.  
  
The loss of connection on her nether region left Kotori dissatisfied, but she likes the warm liquid on her belly and Umi's pants seized the air between them. It was still tempting that tingled her whole body. "U...Umi-chan, I want more."  
  
Umi looked up, confused. "M...More?" She had to reassure she heard that word correctly.  
  
Kotori hid her face between her hands, her blush seeping her fingers. "I... I didn't come yet."  
  
"D...Didn't you? I.." Despite how numb her body felt, she managed to sit back in front of Kotori. "I'm sorry...I didn't know-"  
  
"Umi-chan... you were s-so sexy. I couldn't help..." She clenched her hands over her bare chest and looked dearly with wet eyes, "Onegai!"  
  
Umi was shot back. She couldn't refuse such a request. Not even after all these years together. This was definitely manipulation!! But she loved it, nevertheless. "...F...Fine.." She lined herself back up. "But my body is weak… I'm...n-not sure how much I can do.."  
  
Kotori roughly kissed her, not giving any chance for her to say more. She felt Umi's little oom grow back to the stage.

She teased her butt with her finger moves, which quickly reacted back as an unruly moan.  
  
Umi leaned in, panting once again. "H-Hey...stop...t-teasing me like this-"  
  
Kotori placed her hand to grab a handful of her butt, patting. "Fufu~ you can't stop me! Your little girl below wants me too!"  
  
She looked down. Only now did she notice she was hard again. "...Oh..."  
  
"Oho~" ///  
  
“Wh...what?” Umi frowned slightly, taken aback. She then sighed. "Okay..well, I'm going back in.." she took hold of Kotori's hips, as she thrust back in.  
  
“A-Ah!!~” They connected again, hugging each other. Kotori felt pleased. "B-be gentle please." She bit Umi's neck as if she was marking her as her possession.  
  
"AH-" Umi hissed but didn't complain too much. "If you say so.." she continued thrusting faster.  
  
"I said be gentle, Umi-chan!" >///< Kotori knew she'd soon reach her limit as Umi's rhythmic in-outs gave in.  
  
She ignored her request and buried her face in Kotori's neck. "Mmm..got it." She said tiredly, hugging her tighter.  
  
Umi nibbling Kotori's ear and giving soft marks over her neck, she enjoyed way too much. Umi increased her pace, even Kotori felt something hot coming all along. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Umi nuzzled her neck, closing her eyes calmly. "Are you...close to that?"  
  
"Mhm, a-are you?" The intense pain couldn't even match the long-awaited lust she'd finally let out. She hugged back, resting her head on the top of Umi's head.  
  
"...Maybe.." She groaned, kissing Kotori's neck. "I'm not doing it inside, I hope you're..n-not expecting that..."  
  
"I... I took a pill though." Kotori shyly stated, pushing her hips back and forth. She didn't want Umi to finish outside. "So, It's fine, mmm~”  
  
"...Y..You took pills? I'm..." She sighed. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or super disappointed. "F...Fine." She continued. "H..How about now? Are you close?"  
  
Kotori kept grinding against Umi's sticc, giving the right sign. "Hnnnnnnnnng"  
  
"M...maybe if we change position...it'll be better?" She said shyly, looking away.  
  
"UMI-CHAN I'M GOING TO COME SOON, WHAT THE BIRB ARE YOU DOIN'?" Kotori pushed Umi on the bed and shook her hips to take little oom fully inside one more time.  
  
Umi hissed, gripping Kotori's hips tightly as she came inside. This felt better than she imagined. "K-Koto-- ah.." she panted heavily, gripping Kotori's hips a little harder.  
  
Kotori tightly hugged her, as her nails dug deeper in Umi's skin. She loved that they were finally bonded. The pleasure was too great for her to feel the pain.  
  
Umi held herself still.. She waited at least five seconds before she pulled out. "H....How..was this?"  
  
"P-Per..." Her words disappeared in Umi's mouth, "...fect..nnnnnnn~"  
  
She gave her another kiss and then flopped down beside her. "I'm...glad you enjoyed..."  
  
"uuuum, Umi-chan," Kotori looks away before she laid down beside Umi. "I like the warmth... l-l-like this..."  
  
Umi patted the spot beside her, inviting Kotori to come closer. "Then please, come here."  
  
"I love that warmth _too_, yes." Kotori rolled back and found the spot Umi showed.  
  
Umi hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "We should take a shower. Maybe after," she yawned loudly, "We take a nap..."  
  
Just before Kotori would answer, she yawned too. "Right. Let's stay like this~" she kissed her cheek and nuzzled her collarbone.  
  
"Yes..." She closed her eyes and smiled fondly. “Good night, Kotori.”

''Good night, Umi-chan.''


End file.
